No Interruptions Day
by Bjarka99
Summary: Season 10. Spike gets a little desperate when the current situation starts getting in the middle of quality time with Buffy. Set somewhere between S10 #21 and #23.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Joss', Dark Horse's, I'm poor.

Written for the Holiday Fic Challenge at Elysian Fields. You don't need to read the comics to understand it, but here are a few pointers in case you need them/want them:  
\- The world at large is aware of the supernatural.  
\- Buffy and co. live in San Francisco in neighbouring apartments.  
\- Spike has a job with the police, solving supernatural crimes.  
\- Spuffy is canon.  
\- Shit is going down (no, really).

* * *

It was starting to get _really_ frustrating.

It'd been almost three weeks now, THREE, since the last time Spike and Buffy had been able to enjoy more than a couple hours on their own. Every damn time, every single bloody time, something happened. With the current trouble, demons from different dimensions sneaking in every day for a little party and murder, it was the busy season for slayers and their teams- and with resident demons taking advantage of the situation, letting their evils out under the impression that it would be buried by the interdimensional activity, made the Supernatural SFPD extra busy as well.

And of course, that translated on to endless interruptions. Every time, every damn time they thought they had a little while for themselves, one of them got a call. And too many of those times, they came back home with injuries that needed a little time to nurse before they could jump to bed.

Sex after getting impaled with a sword was not as much fun as it sounded.

"Remember when we had entire nights? Or mornings?" Buffy said wistfully, putting her jeans on without removing her good, expensive lingerie.

"So long ago, I barely can" he responded crankily while tying his boots.

"It's gonna get better" Buffy assured him, putting on her sweater. "Christmas is a few days away- the holiday season is usually quiet."

She leaned in to touch wood, and by wood he meant his own still hard cock. For a second, he considered telling her that _that_ wasn't helping him at all, but then she kissed him sweetly, and the nancyboy poet inside him melted.

"Let's hope I didn't just jinx it" she wished, before moving away to find her shoes.

* * *

She did.

Their Christmas Eve got crashed by hellhounds released on almost every city park. By the time they were back in the apartment they were too full of bites and bruises to even consider anything beside a sensual massage with antiseptic wipes.

Spike came to the conclusion that something must be done.

* * *

It was the 26th of December, and he was absolutely bored, waiting for Buffy to come back from spending a giftcard her father had sent her, watching Giles figure out a new videogame console, waiting until he would let him play. He was checking out the novelty calendar he'd gotten as a present-with-purchase with his Christmas shopping when Dawn sighed audily next to him.

"What is it, then?" he asked, distractedly, eyeing the silly December holidays the calendar dutifully informed about.

"I have a party" she said, looking sad.

"That sounds dire" Giles said, fiddling with the cables.

"It's a New Year's Eve party" she explained. "It's apparently a really great party to get invited to."

"So?" Spike prompted. According to this calendar, 31st of December was No Interruptions Day.

That was what they needed, he thought. A No Interruptions Day sounded wonderful.

"I can't go" Dawn said. "Aren't we all gonna do something together?"

"I suppose, but we haven't made any plans yet" Giles said.

"Yeah" Spike added. "Go to your party, Dawn. Isn't it your first New Year drinking legally?"

"Here" she said. "I had a New Year's in Scotland. It was awesome, but I didn't get to drink that much. Slayer Organization couldn't afford it."

Spike frowned at her.

"I was a giant" she clarified.

"All the more reason to go to your party" he said.

"I feel bad about leaving you guys" she sulked, pouting from her place on the couch. "And Andrew already said he was going to that wiccan thing with Clive."

"Oh, c'mon, you're _young_. You should have a better plan than spending the night with your sister, your ex and a twelve year old."

"Hey!" Giles protested.

"What would *you* have done?"

"I would've run away to London and gotten high with my friends" Giles said, and then looked alarmed. "Not that I recommend _that_ , particularly."

"Think of it this way" Spike said, while Dawn giggled. "If you spend the night away from us, you might get to go through a party without having to aim your crossbow at something nasty and sticky."

She actually laughed at that.

"That would be so great" she said, getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen. "So you'll tell Buffy I won't be around? Do any of you two want some eggnog?"

It occurred to Spike that he had just been played, but he didn't care, 'cause inspiration had struck.

31st of December. No Interruptions Day.

And they'd already gotten rid of Andrew and Dawn.

"Speaking of London" he said, in as casual a voice as he could fake. "Don't you ever get tired of celebrating the holidays with people who think Boxing Day is a sporting event?"

"Hey!" Dawn said, carrying a glass of eggnog from the kitchen. "We lived in the UK, we know perfectly well what Boxing Day is. I think."

Giles didn't even look up.

"I suppose I'm too used to it, by now" he said, still fiddling with cables and the back of the TV.

"Still, though" Spike insisted. "This time of the year, even I get a little nostalgic for good merry old."

"You are a rather nostalgic person year round, even before the soul" he told him, cheekily. Spike swallowed down a nasty remark. "Why, you thinking of visiting?"

"I was there earlier this year" he reminded Giles. "You were still dead, but it was back when they were collecting bits and pieces of you."

"Well, that's right. It wasn't that long ago I was in England."

"Yeah, and then you rushed back to the States, to be with Buffy and this lot" Spike said, trying too hard to steer him in the right direction. Subtlety be damned, he was coming out with it. "I'm guessing Faith would enjoy a visit. Can't be much fun, living with Angel."

Dawn laughed, and shared a knowing look with him. Giles stopped trying to connect the console, looking like he was considering it.

"You just spent three major holidays with Buffy" Spike insisted. "One holiday with Faith doesn't even start sounding fair."

"I've _never_ spent any holidays with Faith" Giles said, and Dawn whistled.

"That's harsh, Giles. Even more reason to go."

He looked suitably embarrassed at that, but then he came up with the exact thing Spike was waiting for.

"I couldn't possibly go away now, we're having trouble almost every night."

"We can spare you three or four days" Spike waved him off. "Talk to Kennedy, if she's got any Slayers moving about, you might even hitch a flight on her plane, get back here sooner. Now, are we ever gonna get to play any games on that or not?"

* * *

It wasn't even just about the sex, he reflected later that evening, while they were battling six fyarls in an alley. They could always sneak a quickie every now and then, during the day while Xander was out, or in an alley right after a fight. No, it was about connection, romantic connection, about having time to properly indulge in each other- not just stop after a couple of hard, rough fucks, but to be able to slow down, enjoy each other's bodies, have a rest and a cuddle and then get started all over again.

They used to do that all the time before things got this bad.

Great, now his little reflection had distracted him enough so he had a fyarl's horn right in his lung. Buffy looked a bit scared while she decapitated it (which didn't help all that much, as the head was still attached to his own chest). Spike couldn't even scream from the pain. There went a great opportunity for post battle alley sex.

* * *

It was just three days before the end of the year when Spike finally caught Willow alone. It was the sunset, and she was doing yoga up on the roof of their building. The sun was low enough he could come out safely while she breathed out one last time before getting up and starting to roll her yoga mat.

"Here to sneak a cigarette?" she asked him when she spotted him. "I thought Xander was cool with the smoke."

"Yeah, but Buffy said the place stinks, needs to be aired out" he lied, getting out his pack and lighting up for show. "Was talking to Andrew earlier, about that thing he's doing for the New Year. Sounds right up your alley."

"Yeah" she admitted with a sad smile. "It's a cleansing. Letting go of the old, welcoming the new. Should be really nice."

"Why aren't you going, then?"

"I don't wanna leave you guys in the lurch!" Willow said, her old sweet little girl act coming out. "Dawn and Giles and Andrew already have plans of their own, I couldn't..."

"Xander is doing his own thing, too" Spike lied.

"Really?" Willow asked, her eyes round and big. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, he's going to this thing the police are doing. Dowling is gonna introduce him to an officer there."

Or at least that was the plan. Spike just hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Dowling yet.

"I had no idea he was ready to date again!" Willow smiled. "I thought he was really hung up on Dawn-"

"Yeah, you shouldn't say anything about it" Spike rushed to say. "He doesn't really want anyone to know. He's not ready to let people know he's gonna meet someone. Shouldn't have told you."

"If he's not ready for people to know he's dating, he shouldn't be dating" she said, her expression getting dangerously close to determination.

"It's a New Year's party hookup, not an arranged marriage" Spike said, panicking a little. "Let the bloke live a little, grant him some privacy. I shouldn't have said a word."

"Ah" Willow sighed, her determination evaporating, but her expression still a little hard. "Well, I hope this girl knows she's meant to be nothing but a one night stand." Spike was searching for the right thing to say when Willow's eyes went big and round with realization. "Hey, if Xander has plans, and I go to the cleansing, that means you and Buffy are on your own! Ooh, you guys should do something romantic!"

"Well, look at that, hadn't occurred to me at all" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So, can I count on you to go away? And not mention the Xander thing to _anyone_?"

Willow squinted her eyes at him with suspicion, but then nodded.

* * *

"I don't know, man" Dowling said, later that night while they were examining the remains of a girl and a black widower demon. "If I knew any nice single girls I would be dating them."

"I didn't say nice" Spike said. "I just said single. Easy would be perfect."

"Easy? C'mon, man, what would Buffy say if she heard you talk like that?"

"She'd have me by the balls, but you know what I mean!" Spike crouched to look at the girl closely. Didn't look older than twenty. Buffy would be upset all night she wasn't there in time to save the girl, now.

He was a little upset, too, damn soul. What a horrible way to go.

"He's trying to get over Dawn" he insisted. "It'd do him good to remember what's out there- doesn't have to be the next love of his life. It's New Year's Eve, you telling me there won't be any single women at that party desperate to get a little something?"

Dowling thought about it while looking at the demon's severed head.

"I suppose there's Sandra. She's thirty and she just got divorced. I don't think she's looking for anything serious."

"Great!"

"She's a nutcase, though."

"Nutcases can be _fun_."

* * *

"Nah" was all Xander said.

"Oh, c'mon! It's a brillant plan!" Spike insisted.

"I don't wanna go to a police party, I don't know any police people" Xander said, his fingers flying over the game controller. His character decapitated a zombie on the screen.

"You know Dowling. He'll introduce you around. Might be you meet a single policewoman or two. Bet they're fun" Spike said, with his best enticing voice. "They have handcuffs."

"I don't really want to meet any women right now" Xander muttered, feigning concentration in the game.

"Fine, so go get hammered. Arrive late, stay a couple hours, drink, do the countdown, come home."

"I think I'd rather stay home all night" Xander looked on the verge of a sulk.

"You know she'll never go for that" Spike said, serious. "She finds out you're all alone, she'll want to stay. Or worse, invite you over."

"We could just tell her I'm going to the police party..."

"Don't be a loser, Harris" Spike tried a different tactic. "You know they'll find out. And not only Buffy will be pissed at me, Dawn'll feel sorry for you, and not the good kind of sorry."

Xander opened his mouth to argue, and then closed it, unsure of what to say.

"Just go for a while, give it a chance. You don't like it, you come home."

"Like what?"

They both turned around to glance behind them, and turned back to the screen and their game when they saw it was Buffy entering their apartment.

"Spike's trying to convince me to go to a police party for New Year's Eve" Xander explained.

"Oh, we're going to the police thing? Cool!" Buffy said. "Is it formal? Do I need a dress?"

"I'm not going if I have to put on a tux!"

"It's casual" Spike explained, pausing the game. "And we are not going. Talk to you outside, love?"

Buffy looked intrigued and a little worried as they went out to the hallway.

"What is it?" she asked once Spike closed the door.

"I... went behind your back and got rid of all your friends" he said, his speech coming out quick. Buffy's eyebrows shot up. "You see, as it turns out, 31st of December is No Interruptions Day. Or at least it is according to this novelty calendar I got" he explained when Buffy frowned in confusion. "And I thought we deserved it. Night off. For real. No interruptions, no monsters or demons, no apocalypses. I talked to Anaheed, she's in charge of San Francisco for the night."

"Okay" Buffy said slowly, a little sceptical. "That doesn't explain why you got rid of the guys."

"I got us a reservation at a fancy hotel" Spike explained, and when Buffy's eyes got big and shiny, his heart almost beat. "We get a lovely room for just the two of us from 2pm on the 31st through 2pm on the first of January. Late check out. Plus formal dinner and dancing."

"Oh my god" Buffy breathed out, her jaw hanging open. "Really? A fancy dinner at a hotel?"

"Yeah, and a room for twenty four hours. Let's not forget that."

"Oh my god, Spike!" Buffy repeated, still surprised. She suddenly jumped and threw her arms around his neck. "That sounds _awesome_!"

He hugged her back, and relaxed against the wonderful feel of her warm body.

"You really like it, then?" he asked, realizing for the first time exactly how nervous he was about the possibility that she might not be on board with the idea.

"It sounds so perfect!" she said, a huge smile on her face that he got to see as soon as she released him from her embrace. "No Interruptions Day. I love it."

They smiled at each other for a moment, until Buffy's eyes got big and round again.

"I need a dress! And a decent wax!" she exclaimed, taking out her phone and looking at the time. "Damn, it's so late!"

She turned around and run towards the staircase, but before Spike could even react, she turned again and run back to him.

The kiss she attacked him with was aggressive and passionate. Spike returned it with all the yearning he had inside for just time with her.

"Thank you" Buffy said sweetly once their kiss ended, and then disappeared towards the staircase before Spike could even explain that she had nothing to thank him for.

* * *

It was a little less than forty eight hours later that they met again in the hallway, each of them carrying a big duffel bag. Buffy eyed the size of his with surprise.

"You did say one night, right? Not a year?" she teased him.

"Carrying a lot of surprises in here" he said smugly, kissing her softly and grabbing her hand.

"All our toys, I hope" Buffy gave him a naughty smile as they started walking to the staircase hand in hand.

"And a few other things" he admitted cryptically. "Your's not small, either."

"I didn't want my dress to get wrinkly" she shook her bag to show how nearly empty it was. "I don't really plan on wearing much of anything the rest of the time..."

"Glad to hear it" Spike answered, half hoping that their taxi driver was the discreet sort that let couples get away with anything on his back seat.

It was then that one of their apartment doors banged open, and they turned around to see Dawn running towards them.

"Guys!" she said, a little breathless. She shook a phone at their faces. "It's Kennedy. We have a major apocalypse in our hands. Her plane will be here in an hour to take us to Antartica."

Spike and Buffy looked at each other, surprise, resignation and fury mixed on their faces. He was about to curse the world out loud when Dawn burst out in giggles.

"I'm sorry!" she cried in laughter. Relief rained down on Spike. "I can't do it, I'm sorry!"

"Damn it, Dawn!" came Xander's voice from behind their apartment door.

"Screw you, guys" Buffy said, her tone exasperated. "I totally believed that for a second."

"I know!" Dawn said between hiccups. "And you looked so /sad/, I just couldn't!"

"I think she's finally gone evil" Spike said, exchanging a look with Buffy. "We should kill her."

Buffy nodded.

"I'm almost convinced we should" she answered.

"Awwww, you guys know I love you" Dawn defended herself, and wrapped them both in a hug. "And it was Xander's idea."

"No, it wasn't!" Xander's head appeared on the hallway, peaking through a crack on their door.

"We're leaving" Spike said, in his best talking-to-the-minions voice. It was a little rusty after all these years. "Taxi's waiting downstairs and you two are gonna reimburse us for the waiting time."

Dawn released them, and smiled.

"Go. And don't worry. If the apocalypse comes, we won't call!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Part 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A pimpled teenaged boy in a ridiculous uniform walked them to their room, and Spike was pleased to see Buffy squeal with ecstasy at the sight of it. The best rooms in the place had been booked already (and Spike was a little grateful for that, because if they'd been available he wouldn't have been able to resist them, and they were absolutely over his budget) but the one he'd gotten was big enough with decent-sized bathtub, had a window that didn't get a lot of direct sunlight and a bigger bed than they were used to.

Buffy jumped him as soon as the boy left, shedding her winter coat on the floor, wrapping her legs on his waist and capturing his mouth in an aggressive kiss.

"This how you want it, then?" he asked her as soon as she released him to take off her sweater and top in one go. Spike held her firmly by the waist as her upper body arched away from him. "Hard and fast?"

"To start, yeah" she said with an enthusiastic smile, and pushed her forearms to highlight her cleavage. Buffy was wearing a bright red bra. "You like it? Bought it online for ten bucks. It's reaaaally cheap quality and not comfortable at all. Any ideas what to do with it?"

She bit her lower lip, her smile even wider as he grinned back at her and let his demon visage out. Spike walked forward until her back hit something solid, and when he pushed her up with his pelvis, he lowered his mouth to her breast.

His fangs scratched her slightly as he caught the lacy fabric on them, ripping it with his teeth to expose the nipple. Buffy squealed loudly and giggled amidst pleads of carefulness. As soon as he managed it with the help of his hand, he rolled a hard nipple between his fingers as he attacked the other cup, a wire digging into his cheek.

"Told you they were cheap" Buffy said, and Spike laughed before going for her neck. His fangs were still out, and she really did scream in surprise, her heart stopping for a millisecond before continuing its mad race, but by the time he playfully bit her neck skin his teeth were blunt and human.

"Did I scare you?" he asked with a deep voice in her ear, pressing the erection straining his jeans against the incredibly hot space between her legs.

"No" she scoffed. "I trust you."

Her hand sneaked determinedly between their bodies and maneuvered his belt buckle with expertise. Her fingers were unbuttoning and getting into his clothes seconds later.

"Did it get you a little excited, then?" he teased in her other ear, licking softly just under the joint of her jaw, making her moan.

"Shuddup" Buffy's cheeks had gone a little redder than her usual pre shag flushes, and he laughed but dropped it, distracted as he was by the promising movements of her hand.

Somehow they managed to make his pants drop to the floor, and he pushed her jeans down, too. The red lacy thong underneath was ripped in half gleefully, and Spike let the shreds hang from her thighs as he drove his cock inside her, all the way in in one go.

She moaned, and the world slowed down for a few seconds. They kissed slow as he rocked softly in and out of her a couple of times, before he picked up speed, fucking her hard and fast like she'd asked for.

Buffy's body pressed hard against the cool glass it was resting against and Spike tried to measure his strength when he realized that breaking it was a possibility. She didn't seem to have even realized that they were doing it against the window or maybe she didn't care. The expression on her face suggested that she wasn't aware of much besides their coupling.

The room's phone rang a couple of times, but they ignored it. Buffy drowned its sound with her moans and Spike whispered nasty things in her ear to distract her from it. He kissed and licked and bit everywhere he could reach, and she made him nearly scream when her talented tongue and teeth tugged at his earlobe. Buffy even rubbed between his asscheeks with her heel, giving him an extra thrill every time he pulled out a little.

He was getting her close to her second orgasm when he started hearing some sort of knocking. It went on and on, relentless, but so did he, encouraged by the urgent whimpers and desperation Buffy was showing, her legs squeezing his waist almost impossibly hard and her hand tugging at his hair.

"Ms. Summers?" said a voice through the door. "Mr. Spike? So sorry to bother you..."

"what's... what's...?" Buffy struggled to ask through her pleasure.

"Nothing, love, don't pay attention to it" he said, not even slowing down his hips.

"Really, I'm so so sorry to bother you, but we've had several complaints from passersby..."

"What...?" Buffy ask, a frown clouding her beautiful cumming face.

"FUCK OFF" Spike growled, turning his face towards the room's door.

"Sorry!" came a pitiful squeak from the other side. "I w-wouldn't have bothered you but the manager said I had to fix this because there were complaints from people in the street because this is only a second floor and they can see everything..."

"Oh my god!" Buffy explained, realizing she had her back against glass for the first time.

Or maybe _pretending_ she'd only just realized, the closeted perv.

"Oh my god, Spike!" she said again, hitting him softly in the shoulder to get him to move.

"Did you come or are you just...?"

"It's a _window_ and it's three in the afternoon!" she said, letting her legs fall to the floor and wobbling comically, almost falling.

"You did come" he observed with a grin, watching her grip the edge of the bed and collapse on it.

The knocking started again.

"Ms. Summers...?"

Spike crossed the room as quick as the jeans around his ankles allowed him to, and his fangs were out by the time he opened the door.

The boy looked absolutely terrified, which gave him a thrill he hadn't felt in a long time.

"We are off the sodding window, and if you interrupt us again, I'll drain you dry" he menaced. The boy nodded, face white as a sheet of paper. Spike slammed the door on it.

He turned around to find Buffy giggling madly, her body rolling on top of the bed while she got rid of her destroyed underwear.

"You just flashed the poor kid" she said, pointing at his naked erection with her eyes.

"I think he was too busy looking at my fangs" he said, climbing into bed and on top of her.

They went on as if there hadn't been any interruptions. She fought him for the top and he fought right back like they hadn't been able to do in ages- too afraid of the noises, too mindful of recent injuries, too preoccupied that the neighbors would complain. The headboard crashed repeatedly and loudly against the wall, and the whole bed rocked and rocked and complained to the point when Spike started wondering what was the hotel policy on broken furniture.

"Yes, yes, yes, honey, YES!" Buffy rode on and on, the bang-bang-bang of the headboard a testament to her strength, and they both screamed their climaxes, old frustrations purged from their souls.

"Go on, sweetheart, don't stop" he pleaded, and Buffy smiled as she shakily reared for another round, a silly, satisfied smile on her face, perspiration giving her skin a golden shine reflected off the ceiling lights.

They'd barely started to make some noise again when there was another round of loud banging on the door.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Buffy exclaimed.

"WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" came the voice of a middle-aged man through the door. "MY KIDS ARE IN THE NEXT ROOM!"

"FUCK OFF!" Spike screamed right back.

"Pillow pillow pillow" Buffy said, and Spike liberated one of the pillows behind his head so she could put it between the headboard and the wall.

"THIS IS A FAMILY HOTEL!"

"So sorry, we'll be quieter!" Buffy yelled back with a conciliatory voice.

"I SHOULD HOPE SO!" said the voice.

Spike barely heard him walk away a few paces when Buffy's fourth orgasm came as a sudden surprise, her eyes opening up in perfect circles like her mouth, her inner muscles squeezing him so hard he had choice but to follow her.

Even they had to admit that their screams of pleasure were a tiny bit over the top.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" said the man's voice, back at their door seconds later.

Spike groaned, but Buffy lifted her body from his torso and laughed when their eyes met.

"Did you yell louder to make him angrier?" Buffy asked him in a whisper.

"IT'S NOT DECENT! I CAN'T HAVE MY KIDS LISTENING TO THIS!"

"No" Spike said, rolling on the bed to help Buffy fall to the side. "Did you?"

"No" she admitted with an embarrassed giggle.

Spike watched her get comfortable on the bed, stretching her legs and smiling her afterglow, her glorious body wet and warm and sticky and so bloody lickable.

"I'M GONNA CALL RECEPTION!"

"I'm gonna call reception first" Buffy decided, looking around to find the room's phone.

He rolled away from her with a mournful groan and walked to the door, opening it to find a middle-aged man, as he'd assumed, with a very red face and an expression of fury. Spike let his fangs out, and the man's expression changed instantly.

"We said we'd try to keep it down" he said in a low tone, because that was always scarier than yelling. "Our trying's not enough for you, you take your bloody kids down to the bloody pool."

The man looked like he wanted to say something, so Spike went on.

"You knock on this door again, you scream at us one more time..." he paused for effect, "and I'll make sure everything really is bloody."

"Is that a threat?" said the imbecile, apparently finding a tiny bit of bravado for a last stand.

"I'm a vampire. We don't make threats. We make promises" Spike smiled through his fangs. "Happy New Year."

He turned around, completely satisfied, and closed the door quietly.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Buffy, who was at the phone. "That was brilliant!"

"Yes, sir, he's being very insulting" she was saying. "Well, I don't know what your policy is on this kind of harassment, but my boyfriend is with the SFPD, it would be no trouble for him to..."

Buffy smiled at him when she saw him puff out his chest.

"I see" she went on. "Well, I hope so. Happy New Year to you, too."

Buffy ended the call, and he jumped in bed with her.

"Did you hear what I told him? It was brilliant" he insisted, and told her the whole story before she could even finish shaking her head. Buffy heard it with an indulgent smile and when he was done she patted his thigh.

"That was so funny, sweetie" she said, and Spike pouted at her clearly unimpressed reaction. "But would you get my dress out of my bag and hang it? I don't want it to get wrinkly."

While Buffy lounged on the bed, Spike not only hanged her dress, but also their coats, picked up their clothes from the floor and put away their luggage. He also took his blood out of the cooler and put it on the minifridge.

"So... what else you got planned?" Buffy asked, stretching her body with a naughty smile. "You said something about _surprises_..."

* * *

They spent part of their afternoon watching a classy erotic film (thank God for the French), touching each other and making each other come quietly during the good parts. Buffy seemed happy with his choice, and promised to thank him properly once it was finished.

"Thank Andrew" Spike said, as the credits rolled on the screen. "He's the one who let me borrow the portable dvd player."

Buffy rolled on the bed and sucked on a spot on his hipbone.

"I reaaally doubt Andrew would appreciate the kind of thanks I have in mind for you..."

She kissed a path down the top of his thigh, sucking in the skin through her teeth. Spike watched her get closer and closer to his cock, then go right past it to kiss his other leg.

"You call this thanks?" he said, breathlessly. "I call it torture."

Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled before giving in and taking the tip into her hot little mouth.

It was the best blowjob she'd given him in weeks and weeks, with loads of torturous teasing and naughty little licks combined with powerful sucking and humming and her taking him as deep as he could go. Her fingers and tongue wandered into all sorts of places and they made him gasp and moan and scream, his pleasure as intense as it ever got.

He sank his fingers in her beautiful hair and guided her head for the last few thrusts into her mouth. She allowed it, while her fingers, still inside him, thrusted in and out. It didn't take him long to come inside her mouth, a little spilling out and down his shaft.

"You're amazing" he told her, and she smiled smugly after swallowing. "D'you want something to drink?"

"Sure" she said, as he shakily got out of bed and went to the minifridge. He popped the little champagne bottle and Buffy squealed in surprise.

"Do you know how much they're charging for that?" she asked. "It's probably way overpriced!"

"They don't check to see if you've taken anything" he waved her off, serving her a couple fingers of pale golden sparkly liquid in a whisky glass. They should really provide flutes if they're gonna provide champagne at all.

Spike turned around to see Buffy lying in a mess of sheets, her knees crossed but her sweet little breasts exposed, a hand supporting her head, her gaze fixed on him. He swaggered back to bed, taking a swing of the bottle and handing her the glass.

He gently uncrossed her legs, and pushed them open while settling in the space between them. Her netherlips glistened with wetness, looking gloriously appetizing. He opened them with two fingers, exposing the red, moist flesh inside.

Buffy downed her champagne quickly and left the empty glass in one of the night tables, watching him with intense anticipation. Spike tilted the champagne bottle slightly, and let a few drops fall directly on her clit.

She gasped and yelled out "cold!", but his tongue was there immediately to stop the liquid to escape and soak the sheets.

" _Oh_ " Buffy said next. "Bubbles."

Spike smiled naughtily back.

"Bubbles" he agreed, wriggling his eyebrows, and let a little more champagne fall on her.

He drank the whole bottle that way, lapping up every single drop of it, his tongue meticulously running through every fold, his lips sucking every little bit of flesh. She gasped and moaned and screamed, her body shaking and shuddering, writhing on the bed. She pressed his head between her thighs at times, grasped his hair and pulled hard just the way he liked. Her pleasure seemed so intense he couldn't keep count of her orgasms.

"That was new" Buffy smiled when the bottle was finally empty. "Bubbles are fun."

Spike chuckled softly.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, pet."

He fucked her with his fingers next, his lips sucking on her clit and flicking it with his tongue. Once his fingers were properly soaked, he took them down to massage her little hole.

"D'you wanna bring out the toys, love?" he asked after a while, and Buffy nodded eagerly. Spike got up from the bed to get to the toy chest he'd packed in its entirety. He didn't have to rummage through it too much; he knew exactly what he wanted.

He returned to bed with the big orange vibrator and the bottle of anal lube.

* * *

"That was awesome" Buffy declared when Spike fell down to her side, exhausted.

"Yes, it was" he agreed, and lifted the vibrator, still in his grasp, still running on max. He turned it off and left it on the sheets beside him. "This thing is the best thing we could've ever bought."

"It gets the job done" she managed to lift an arm to embrace his waist and cuddled up, but the rest of her body stayed in the exact position he'd just left it; face down with her knees under her torso, her cute little arse up in the air.

"You okay?" he asked her. She smiled.

"I'm perfect" her words slurred a little. "Don't think I can move for a while."

Spike sat up to gently pull her legs from under her until they were completely stretched. He then laid down again, next to her, putting his arms around her. Buffy burrowed happily against him.

"Thank you" she said, and closed her eyes.

They drifted in and out of a light sleep, getting their legs tangled and untangled, rolling on the bed continuously, play fighting over who got to lay on the wet patch, kissing and touching and caressing, furious whispers and giggles followed by long comfortable silences.

It seemed to take Buffy a while to give up on their attempt to get a little sleep, and she spent an entire minute watching him keep trying with her head propped up on her hand.

"What?" he gave up, too.

"Tell me something you want" she said with a soft voice and a determined look.

He blinked at her.

"Something like what?" he asked, because he would really like it if she brought him the blood he'd been too lazy to get up from the bed to get for himself, but he would also really like another blowjob.

"Something you want me to do to you" she said, her lips falling to his chest and capturing a nipple. She sucked on it for a second before lifting her head back up. "Something you want to do to me. Maybe something you haven't asked for before, or something we don't do often."

Spike's mind was suddenly full of possibilities.

"There isn't much in those categories" he said, carefully. Buffy shrugged.

"Or anything. If it's something we do every day, it's something we do every day. It just has to be something you want."

He studied her expression carefully. Spike had a feeling that she was hinting at something specific, but he wasn't /sure/, and a truly open request seemed to be too much to handle.

He was about to voice the request he really really hoped was what she was hinting at, when the phone rang.

"Oh!" Buffy exclaimed excitedly, and turned around to pick up the receiver. "Hello? ... Thank you very much!"

"What is it?" he asked as she put it down.

"It's our wake up call. Remember I asked for it when we were checking in?"

His mouth dropped open in surprise and cruel, cruel disappointment.

"It's time to get ready for the dinner" Buffy reminded him, getting out of bed and going to the wardrobe to retrieve her bag.

"But-but-but you just said...! Ask for anything" Spike looked at her with the biggest sad and pouty look he had. "You're gonna leave me like that?"

"Honey, you know I'm gonna need at least forty minutes just for my hair" she said, completely oblivious to his plight. "I mean, look at it, it's a mess!"

It was, indeed, a rat's nest, but that was beside the point.

"And you seemed to be having a little trouble making up your mind" she went on, taking out her fancy heels off the bag and putting them on the carpeted floor. "Now you have all dinner to think about it."

Spike just stared at her, mouth open, heart broken.

"We'll do it next year!" she quipped, and locked herself in the bathroom like a breeze.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Next part coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Set in Season 10, around issues #21-#23. Spike and Buffy go down for New Year's Eve dinner.

* * *

Dinner was mostly a bore.

Spike had thought their table would be private, but their standard rooms only got them a shared one for eight. Four of their companions were their neighbors- the middle aged, red faced man from earlier, his waspish wife, and their two rather grown up children, both students at UC Santa Cruz.

'They probably get up to things not even we do' Spike complained on Buffy's ear, but she shut him up with a look and a soft squeeze on his knee.

The other two were a couple in their midthirties, with expensive gadgets on their hands. They were from some little place, too small for Spike to even register its name, and they had never seen a vampire before.

'I mean, I've seen them on tv' the woman said, with a coquetish look of admiration.

'The face thing, that's just prostethics, right?' the husband said, with an air of feigned skepticism.

'No, that's real' Spike said.

'I've seen the demon's face' the red faced man- who, they'd found out, was named Stan- said. 'It's as ugly as Satan himself.'

'Hey! You owe him an apology for that!' Buffy rose to his defence.

'It's alright, love, I'm flattered' Spike flashed the table a grin.

'Well, let's see it, then' the woman said, with a rapid bat of eyelashes. 'Or are you afraid it won't live up to the hype?'

'It's not a pleasant thing to see' Stan insisted, with an air of condescention towards the woman.

'But the ones on TV look /so sexy/' the woman completely ignored the older man and let a hand fall from the back of her neck down her collarbone, until her nails grazed the top of her breasts.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her as Spike let his fangs out. The red faced man's wife outright screamed, while the younger couple exclaimed their surprise.

The kids didn't even look up from their phones.

'No need to make a fuss' Spike smiled, pleased at the reactions.

Two tables away, a man rose up from his chair with a howl.

'Yeahhh!' he screamed, as his true horned shape was revealed. 'Demons rise!'

'Lay off the drink, mate!' Spike screamed back. The demon upturned a table, and sent half the room running and yelling. He grabbed a woman by the neck and started unrolling its long, bifid tongue.

Buffy was there before he could finish, a silver knife at its throat.

'Do you know what day it is, buddy?' she asked it.

'Huh, New Year's Eve? What are you, a slayer or something?' it asked in a mocking tone.

'It's No Interruptions Day' she answered. 'And you just interrupted my dinner.'

The knife went through its chin a second later, piercing its secondary heart. Buffy liberated the woman from the demon's grasp and jumped away before the body turned into a pool of oil, saving both dresses.

Faint applause broke out amongst the attendees, along with a few upset cries of 'she killed it!'.

'Ghuz demons regenerate into larva in a few hours' Spike explained to the room at large. 'He'll be his old murderous self before the end of the week, don't worry.' Dissent seemed to be dying down as Buffy returned to her seat. 'Now, can my lady here get a clean knife?'  
*********************

It was a relief when the dining part was over and the dancing part started. The music was mostly 80's hits for an hour or two, and Spike and Buffy danced and danced with frenetic abandonment.

'You don't wanna sit down?' Spike asked her once it was well after ten o'clock, and he just couldn't bear seeing her struggle with her heels a moment longer.

Buffy looked at their table and scrounched her nose.

'The jerk is there' she said, and Spike followed her gaze to check that, indeed, Stan and his wife were still seating at their table. Their kids were who knew where, and the other couple was dancing not far from them.

'Rather sit with him than with Mr. and Mrs. I Never Missed An Episode Of Harmony Bites' he commented. Buffy laughed.

'I don't even know which is worse' she said.

'Those two are an easy bite' Spike pointed at the younger couple with a jerk of his head. 'Danger bait, I'd say.'

'I know' Buffy sighed. 'But they should be ok. They said they'd be going back home tomorrow afternoon, right? They'll be safe inside the hotel.'

'It's not our problem, anyway' Spike reminded her.

'Can't police adults making consensual decisions' Buffy repeated robotically, and then smiled sweetly. 'I know, Spike. It's our night off.'

'You sure you don't wanna sit down?' he insisted, as Buffy finally took her shoes off.

'I can dance barefoot for a little while. I can deal with dirty feet' she smiled.

The music changed then, modern tunes- repetitive, rhythmical, sensual electronic music mixed with a little rap and a few latin songs. Spike and Buffy went back to dancing, and this time their bodies were closer, the music inviting them to grind against each other.

'I can't remember dancing this much with you before' he said in her ear, breathless as she turned around to press her back against his front.

'I thought dancing was all we'd ever done' she said with a smug laugh, and Spike pinched her ass to make her yelp.

'You know what I mean.'

'I know. We never did.'

As songs passed, their dancing became more and more sensual, Spike running his hands on her waist and hips, teasing but never quite touching the sensitive skin under Buffy's breasts or the inside of her thighs, all while their pelvis were glued together in an almost indecent back and forth.

It wasn't long after that they were kissing right in the middle of the dancefloor, holding each other impossibly tight.

'D'you wanna ditch this, love?' he asked, his voice low and husky. 'Go upstairs to our room?'

'It's twenty past eleven' Buffy pouted. 'If we go up now, we'll miss the countdown. I don't wanna miss the countdown.'

'Sweetheart' Spike pouted back. 'Forty minutes is such a long time.'

Buffy bit her lip, and a spark of mischief shone in her eyes.

'I'm sure we can find somewhere' she said, struggling into her heels back again.

Spike smiled back at her and took her hand to drag her out of the dining and dancing room where their party was located. There was a long hallway outside, and they giggled like adolescents as they found a door that looked to lead to a janitor's closet, after a not too long search.

'Is it locked?' Buffy asked, as Spike easily forced it open with his super strenght. 'Spike!' she admonished him. 'There are cameras, they'll know it was us!'

'Let them charge their two dollar lock to our room' he said as they sneaked into the tiny room, glancing towards both directions before closing the door behind them.

There was very little space inside, most of it occupied by industrial sized cleaning supplies and machines. Spike pushed Buffy against a set of shelves with liquid bottles and cans, and kissed her before she could complain.

Not that she would. Judging by the way her hands were roaming down his back, her nails scratching him slightly until they arrived to his hips, where they cupped and grabbed his ass, she was as unfazed about their surroundings as he was.

Spike responded by squeezing one of her breasts through the thick fabric of her red dress, trying hard to find her nipple through the slightly padded bra. His lips traveled down to her neck, and he sucked kisses on her skin, making her moan, while his other hand lifted the hem of her dress and caressed her inner thigh until he reached the top.

He was momentarily disconcerted when he found skin and a string of something hard and round where he expected to find soft and wet lace.

'What is this?' he asked, lifting her dress higher to see.

'Nuh-uh' Buffy forced her dress back down with a teasing smile. 'It's a surprise. Visuals for later.'

'But what is it?' he asked again, touching liberally to try to find a clue.

'Pearls' Buffy explained in a coy voice.

Spike lifted an eyebrow.

'You telling me that all throughout dinner and dancing you wore nothing underneath that dress but a string of pearls?' he asked, mouth watering and cock hardening even more at the thought.

'Well, there's lace and satin bows, too' her hand sneaked into his trousers and closed around his erection. Spike moaned, and moved his pelvis forward. 'It's very pretty.'

'Can't wait to see it' he sighed, and pressed the pearls against her wet slit, watching the way her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

He was experimentally shoving aside the pearls, trying to see if they could indeed shag without removing it or breaking it in the process (he /really/ wanted to see it), when the door of the janitor's closet swung open.

'Sir, ma'am, please go up to your room' said a forty-something man dressed as a janitor in a bored voice, like this had happened to him far too many times.

Buffy yelped in embarrassment, but Spike felt that begging was in order.

'Fifteen minutes' he asked for, as Buffy took her hand firmly in hers and dragged him out.

'Sorry, man' the janitor said, shaking his head. 'Rules and regulations.'

'We are sooo sorry' Buffy said with a tremble in her voice, and she practically forced Spike to run away behind her.

'Oh my god' she breathed out once they were out of earshot, her cheeks as red as her dress. 'That was so...'

'Exciting?' he asked, and she shot daggers at him with a look.

'/Embarrasing/' she said.

'Nah. C'mon, I think I know where we can go' he walked a few paces forward and dragged her by the hand, as fast as he could despite the uncomfortable erection.

'Here?' Buffy asked with distaste once they reached the door to the men's room.

'It'll be fine. Place like this, they'll be clean' Spike insisted, pushing the door open. He took a look inside and stepped back, letting the door slide closed again.

'What is it?' Buffy asked, seemingly divided between relief and disappointment.

'They have a- one of those blokes that sits in there to keep the place clean' he explained with a sigh of frustration. He groaned when he saw Buffy check out the time on her phone.

'It's ten to midnight' she said in an apologetic tone.

'Let's go upstairs, love' he begged, putting his hands round her waist and pressing himself against her.

'I don't wanna miss the countdown! It's just ten minutes.'

Spike lowered his mouth to her ear, and whispered:

'I could have you screaming in ten minutes.'

Buffy groaned, and pushed him away slowly.

'It'll have to be in twenty' she said stubbornly, walking away from him, back to the party. Spike followed, a little dispirited.

They had already popped the champagne and were passing around glasses by the time they arrived, nostalgic cheery music at top volume. A waiter gave them two flutes with sparkling, pale golden liquid, and they took them carefully.

Buffy took a sneaky sip, and then smiled up at him with a bright look in her eyes.

'Bubbles' she giggled.

'Aren't they the best' Spike said, and was a little surprised when she put an arm around his waist and rested her cheek on his chest, swaying softly, completely out of rhytm with the song.

He hugged her back and kissed her forehead, enjoying her warth and the sweet smell of her hair.

'Spike' she said after a few minutes. 'Did you decide what you want? What I asked you earlier?'

He hesitated a moment, but she looked so earnest.

'I did' he said, and told her.

There was a small look of surprise in her eyes, followed by a spark of excitement.

'We don't have to' Spike rushed to say. 'I have a thousand other ideas...'

'A thousand, huh?' Buffy asked, teasingly. 'Maybe later. For now, we can do that.'

'Are you sure?'

Buffy nodded.

'You sure we can't go up to the room right now?' he asked, and Buffy laughed, but before she could say no, the DJ announced that they were thirty seconds away from midnight.

People clapped and cheered around them, and a countdown appeared in a giant screen behind the DJ station. It was going down from twenty five, and all around them there was a chorus going down the numbers in time with the screen.

Buffy gave him a peck on the cheek before joining the countdown, yelling the numbers at the top of her lungs. Spike watched the joy on her face for a few seconds, and joined the crowd with ten seconds left.

'Three, two, one!' they yelled together, and there was an explosion of cries and music and bright confetti falling from the ceiling, but Buffy and Spike looked at each other, and, for him, the whole world slowed down and went silent.

Her smile was beautiful, and he couldn't have really heard what she said, not with all the noise around them, because she barely raised her voice above a whisper, but yet, he still did.

'Happy New Year, Spike' she wished him.

'Happy New Year, Buffy' he wished her back, and their kiss burned, turned him to ashes, brought him back to life. 'Upstairs?' he asked.

Buffy nodded enthusiastically.

They drained their champagne glasses and rushed out, pushing around the bodies of people congratulating one another on their mad race towards the elevators.


	4. Chapter 4

In case you need a reminder: this is set in Season 10, somewhere around issue #23. Spike and Buffy had been struggling to find a little alone time so they checked into a hotel for the New Year. It's just past the stroke of midnight and they are finally going to their room to get it on.

* * *

Spike could hear that their whole floor was completely empty, which was a blessing considering what they were gonna do. They rushed to their room as fast as they could with their lips and hands glued to the other's body. It took a few tries for the magnetic card to let them into the room -Spike panicked that they might need to go back downstairs to get it re programmed- but finally it did, and they slammed it shut once they were inside.

Buffy lit up a lamp, but the room was dark otherwise. She threw her little purse aside and kicked off her heels. Spike took a moment to look at how gorgeous she looked with her red dress, before he lowered the zipper and let it fall to the floor.

Buffy giggled, and her hands went to the buttons of his shirt, but Spike batted them away.

'I wanna look at you' he said, gently pushing her down on the bed.

'I wanna get you undressed, too' she pouted, but complied and laid down, her knees raised and apart.

Her underwear was black lace, a conventional bra she was already taking off paired with wonderfully sexy knickers; a band to hold them up and a string of pearls going from her mons and disappearing between her cheeks. Her lips looked like petals, opening up to frame the string, the pearls hiding the treasure between them. Maybe the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Spike got on his knees on the bed, and lowered his torso until his head was between her legs.

'I thought we were gonna...'

'This first' he said, and his tongue licked the pearls from where they disappeared all the way up. Buffy moaned, and he pressed the pearls against the hood of her clit, toying with them. She moaned harder, got even wetter. The whole string already tasted of her, and Spike spread the moisture with his tongue, loving every single sound she made.

He made her cum at least twice before he allowed her to sit up and remove his clothes. Buffy kissed him everywhere as she did, on his neck and down his torso; she sucked and bit his nipples, licked his abs, fucked his navel with her tongue.

She lowered his zipper slowly, biting her lip at the sound of it. His cock moved on its own, like it was grateful to be released. Spike moaned as Buffy grabbed it with her strong hand and rubbed him up and down.

Her mouth was breathing warm on his head, and her lips teased it, making Spike moan even louder. But suddenly, she sat up, and without easing her grip on him, she straddled his hips and lowered her pelvis until he was snug and warm inside of her.

'I thought... you tease' he smiled up at her.

'Don't tell me you're disappointed' Buffy pouted cheekily, her hips moving back and forth.

Spike sat up, putting his arms around her and forcing her to slow down her ride. His hands wandered around the soft skin of her back before going down to her ass and squeezing her cheeks, fingers digging into the flesh. Buffy moaned, and tried to move faster, her breasts and the hard little points of her nipples rubbing against his chest. Spike's mouth went to her throat, and he sucked kisses and bit softly every single inch of her neck and shoulders.

'Now?' she asked, with a high pitched, needy voice.

'Not yet' Spike half growled, feeling her internal muscles squeeze him with force. He had to concentrate hard so he wouldn't spend himself completely.

There was a single second of stillness, and then Spike incorporated on the bed, Buffy falling on her back to the mattress, her face surprised and excited.

Spike grabbed her by the hips and turned her around roughly, sitting on his calves as he pushed her legs open to the sides of his knees and pressed her buttocks against his thighs.

Buffy understood, and positioned herself better. He put his hands on her hips to guide her movements, and with his fingers, pushed the folds of her flesh open.

Although the exercise was mostly hers, it was him that marked the rhythm, their coupling hard and fast and intense. Buffy moaned and whimpered and sighed, first with her hands and face down on the mattress, but slowly rising after a while.

Spike's hands started travelling up as she incorporated, until they were on her breasts and the whole of her body was pressed against his. He squeezed her perky, beautiful tits, and tugged on her nipples.

'D'you want it now?' he asked in her ear, his voice a low growl.

'Yes' she said, her rhythm slowing down, and Spike twisted one of her nipples until she whimpered.

'Beg for it' he said, bells ringing on his ears.

'I won't' Buffy said with a smile and a hint of mischief.

'You will if you want it' Spike said with urgency.

'What is that?' Buffy asked, her tone suddenly changing completely.

'Don't know, don't matter' Spike lied. 'Ask for it, sweetheart.'

'Oh my god, is that the fire alarm?' she cried, her strong arms breaking the grip he had on her and forcing them to uncouple with a wet pop sound.

Spike looked down in horror at his glistening erection, red and angry and needy, and then at the gorgeous naked love of his unlife, currently struggling into her black flats and looking for her jeans.

'Alright, so there might be a fire going on' Spike admitted, desperate to regain her attention. 'But it's way off. I can't even smell anything.'

Buffy looked at him like he was crazy.

'Spike, you're flammable' she said, buttoning up her jeans and throwing his on his face. 'Besides, it's not even just that. There could be people in need of help.'

The anger and frustration that had been about to make him explode dissipated at the earnest look on her face, and stupid, poncy William inside him melted.

'We will get back to this' she promised him firmly when she saw him cave. Spike didn't answer her out of sheer moodiness, choosing instead to slip on his jeans and shoes, the only concessions to comfort and modesty he felt like making, while Buffy buttoned her winter coat on top of her naked chest.

They run out of the room and into the deserted hallway, following the green fire exit signs to the closest escape stairs. As they reached the lower floors, the smell of smoke and the sounds of distressed multitudes became evident.

Buffy shivered as the cold January air hit her, as close to the Bay as they were. There were a great number of people outside, and hotel employees guided them to a concentration of guests until they managed to gain sight of the fire truck. Spike followed Buffy as she sprinted in the direction of the closest fireman.

'Hey!' she said. 'Fire guy! If you need any heavy lifting, I can help.'

The man, dark haired and near his forties, looked exasperated.

'Please, ma'am, return to the group, you will be taken care o-'

'Don't be a wanker, mate' Spike warned him.

'I'm a Slayer' Buffy explained calmly. 'I can lift your truck one handed without breaking a sweat. If you need help getting people out, just tell me where you need me.'

'It was a short circuit with the sound equipment in Ballroom A' he explained in a hurry. 'A small flame, lots of smoke, a big scare, but everyone made it out safely. I'm sure you'll be able to return to your room in an hour or two.'

And with that he rather rudely excused himself to go talk to someone else.

Buffy turned around to face him with a pissed off look on her face.

'You were right. We could've stayed in the room' she admitted moodily.

'Well, we didn't know' Spike conceded, as they walked back to stand around with the rest of the guests.

The people standing around them seemed to be equally divided between annoyed and excited. A few were recounting the tiny explosion during the party like it was the most interesting thing to ever happen to them, while others were bemoaning about how long it would take before the firemen let them back in.

'They are still inspecting' Spike heard a man say, and Buffy groaned her frustration.

'I think this definitely counts as an interruption' she said, embracing herself while shivering a little.

Spike took his cue, and put his arms around her. It was useless, really, but Buffy still cozied up to him.

'Well, it is after midnight. Technically, No Interruptions Day is over.'

'Oh, don't even say it' Buffy chided him, looking around as if a demon were about to jump them any second.

Which wouldn't really be surprising, but it was all about trying to remain optimistic.

'Did I see right earlier?' he asked, trying to distract her. 'Are you topless under your coat?'

He lifted the buttoned up heavy fabric away from her skin with a finger, trying to catch a glimpse of the naked breasts underneath, and Buffy batted his hand away with a giggle.

'Stop it!' she said with fake indignation. 'I thought the place was burning down, ok?'

'Right, yeah, no time for a t-shirt.' Spike tried again to get a look down her coat, but Buffy pressed up her body against his, defeating him as well as giving him a proper taste of her body warmth.

He took the opportunity to give her a nice snog, his hands going down her body, caressing her sides and stopping on her hips, trying his best to squeeze her arse. She kissed him back eagerly, her hands going up and down his back.

'Get a room!' someone yelled at them good-naturedly.

'We did!' Spike yelled back, breaking the kiss, gesturing with one hand at the building in front of them. Some people laughed.

'Okay, I guess that was a friendly way to tell us to stop' Buffy said, letting go of their embrace.

'Gotta keep you warm somehow' Spike said seductively. He took a look around and then pointed to the narrow alley between the hotel and the restaurant next door.

'Now?' Buffy said with her no-way tone. 'There are loads of people out here!'

'There's too much going on for them to notice us' Spike insisted, tilting his head. His fingers traced a slow path down the buttons of Buffy's coat, stopping right below her belly button.

Buffy bit her lower lip and looked around at the crowd.

'Look at those people near the entrance' she pointed with her chin. 'They'd see us for sure.'

'Not if we go behind the trash container' Spike reasoned. Buffy sighed, almost convinced.

'Why do we always end up shagging behind trash?' she complained suddenly.

'I don't know' Spike answered with a chuckle. 'I think it's more about alleys. It just happens that there's usually trash in alleys.'

'Yeah' she sighed again, and let her head rest against his chest. Spike squeezed her waist for a moment.

'Look, the people are moving away' he pointed out at the groups that had been standing around the entrance to the alley. He could see Buffy's face adopt a calculating expression. If he played his next card right...

'Is that your phone?' Buffy asked, as Spike felt his leg vibrate. They exchanged a look of panic and disappointment. 'Could be just Dawn, to say Happy New Year.'

Spike silently prayed that it was, but he had more than a few unread messages. He started going through them quickly, as yet another one arrived.

'Oh, one is the hotel reception to warn us about the evacuation. So useful' he barked at his phone. 'Next is Willow. She says... oh, bollocks.'

'What?' Buffy asked, trying to take the phone from his hand.

'It's Xander. He's either being sacrificed to an Old One or kidnapped by a demon or both.'

'What?! Again? Poor Xander' Buffy looked worried, and then angry at him. 'Was it the woman you hooked him up with?'

'Doesn't say.'

'Is Willow going to rescue him?'

'Willow says she and Andrew and all the others had most of their magical energy drained by the ritual and they re a couple hours away from here by car. Hang on, Dawn is going to the rescue.'

'Dawn?' Buffy said with an skeptic tone. 'By herself?'

'Well, I think it's a good learning experience for the Bit...' Spike tried to say, but caved at Buffy's look. 'Alright, we are going.'

'I knew some day I would have to fight naked' Buffy lamented. 'Why couldn't you at least grab a t-shirt? Then I could've borrowed it.'

'Why couldn't you?!'

'Do we know where they are?'

They started jogging away from the crowd, towards the adjacent, busier avenue. Spike checked the mess of unopened texts again.

'Apparently the wiccas are pulling together to do a location spell, they'll let us know.'

'What do we do meanwhile? Do you know where the woman lives?'

'Hang on, I'm calling Dowling, he should know' Spike put the phone to his ear, and heard the long tones of the call.

Buffy started running down the street, frantically searching for something.

'It's one in the morning in the New Year, we are never gonna find a taxi she kicked a parking meter, and it wobbled dangerously. Get off the phone and let's get an Uber.'

'He's not picking up' Spike almost threw the phone in frustration, and then remembered that they would be cut off from the others if the phone broke.

'Call an Uber!'

'Hang on, woman, let me look at the other messages' he said, turning around on the spot to stop her from grabbing his phone out of his hands.

'You can look at them while we are waiting for the transport, Spike!'

'Why didn't you bring your phone, anyway?'

'Because the building was on fire!'

'Here, I have a message from Xander, you bossy bint' he managed to get her attention. 'He says: I'm gonna fucking kill you, Sandra tried to sacrifice me.'

'That's it?' Buffy snatched his phone away and looked at the text. 'He doesn't say if he's okay or if he escaped or...'

'If he's texting people, I'd wager he's out of immediate danger' Spike reasoned. Buffy breathed out in relief, and they turned back in the direction of the hotel. Spike put his arm around her shoulders, as his phone vibrated again in her hands.

'I rescued myself, bitches' she read aloud, and laughed.

'About time he learned how' Spike said.

'Shut up. Like you don't need rescue sometimes' Buffy smiled at him. She looked relaxed and relieved.

'Did he just get away? Did he have to injure her or something?' Spike regretted his questions as he saw Buffy's face cloud again, worried at the prospect that Xander might have to face some sort of investigation if he had. 'Ask him' he said needlessly, as Buffy hit the reply button and started writing. The phone started ringing a second later, Dowling s name flashing on the screen. Buffy passed him the phone back.

'Please tell me you arrested her' Spike said as hello.

'Put him on speaker!' Buffy asked.

'Sorry to interrupt your night, guys' Dowling said. 'We took her in. Xander texted me an SOS a little after I saw them leave together. He had her tied up when we arrived, but the chalk circles on the floor will be pretty damning as soon as we can get Willow or another witch to confirm what kind of ritual it was.'

'But he's okay?' Buffy asked.

'Yeah, he's fine. We are taking him to make a statement now. I swear I had no idea she was this insane.'

They hung up after thanking him and mutual well wishes of New Year.

'Look' Buffy said as soon as they turned around on the corner and the hotel was visible again. 'I think they are letting people back in!'

'What do you know, the night might still be saved' Spike grinned at her, and they hurried towards the thinning crowd.

* * *

Epilogue coming shortly. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy woke up relaxed. A feeling of peace and quiet inundated her whole body. She rolled around on the bed, and some of her muscles complained, sore and with a few twinges. She smiled when she remembered why.

Morning, gorgeous said the main culprit of her little pains.

Hi she said, opening her eyes, happy to find him gazing down at her with desire in his eyes.

Slept well? he asked. She was debating whether to answer with a kiss or if she should just get straight to the straddling, when someone knocked at the door. Oh, yeah, that's been happening for a while.

Why? she asked with a whiny tone and a pout.

Unfortunately, it's quite a few past two Spike sighed. We slept away the whole morning.

Noooo Buffy lamented, as they knocked again. But we didn't get to use the tub

I know he pouted back, and then yelled: We are coming down already! Stop the knocking!

You need to be downstairs in five minutes if you don't wanna be charged another day the hotel worker said through the door.

Buffy sighed, kissed Spike regretfully and got up.

It's a right scandal, is what it is Spike said at the reception desk man. First I get my night interrupted by your little fire

We do apologi-

And then I get a knocker pounding down the door to get us out he continued. My lady here was very ashamed.

Buffy tried to look just as angry, though she was mostly focused on her text conversation with Dawn.

Sir, you disconnected your phone and turned off your cell phones.

Well, we were trying to have a bit of privacy

I can offer you a 50% discount on an additional night as an apology for last night's incident the man said, and Spike s demeanor changed in an instant.

Well, couldn't you have said that before? Why did you make us bring all our things down, then?

You misunderstand me, sir the man said fearfully. We cannot offer you a room tonight. We are fully booked, and out of town guests have priority. But we can offer you any other day.

Alright, how about next weekend? Spike asked in her direction. Buffy shrugged, privately thinking that they probably wouldn't get another night off anyway.

No, sir the man said again, and Buffy feared for a moment that Spike would bring out his fangs any time now. We cannot offer a weekend night. Monday to Thursday only.

Fine, then he said, with exaggerated concealed fury. What about the 19th, then?

I'm not sure that's a good idea Buffy said, looking up from her phone.

I'm sure it won't be a problem as long as we don't mention the event he said, amused. Might as well try, right?

Buffy caved and nodded, going back to her phone as the reception desk man took down their reservation. She knocked on the wooden desk surreptitiously, and Spike flashed her a smile.

First of all, they d be going in that tub.

Thank you for reading! 


End file.
